Manifest Destiny
by Mcnilla
Summary: An AU story, no PP. The worlds are threatened by a great evil and Clockwork must once again ask Danny for his aid. An older Danny must prepare himself for the fight of his life or watch the world burn because of his failure.
1. Prologue

**It's my first DP fic woot woot! I hope you enjoy it, your reviews will be appreciated and flames will be used to cook my noodles that I have sitting on the stove :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Prologue: In the beginning

Time, is like a river. Flowing endlessly and swiftly, meandering this way and that, branching off into each and every direction. Powerful and impossible to stop, impossible to keep track of, unless of course you are an all-powerful ghost created for the sole purpose of tracking and making sense of time. That helps a little.

The ghost of Time chuckles as he continues his musings.

The river of time **_will_** flow; the same way all things must end however it always amazes the Father of Time how each of these rivers make their own way through the space of the universe. How a thought, an act, a **_moment_**; can completely change the direction, the bearing of one person's time-line. Causing the singular time-line to explode and branch out into different directions, bringing about a myriad of experiences, moments and memories.

The Father of Time continues to watch the flows of time through his many monitors. He resides in a magnificent clock-tower that resides in the space where the past, present and future flows of time conjoin. His clock-tower is malevolent in appearance, complete with twisting spires and gargoyles to ward off any trespassers who stumble upon his realm.

The ghost of Time himself is ever-changing, a symbol of his devotion to the element he's meant to guard. He changes from the appearance of a baby, to that of a middle-aged man and then again to an old sage. His ghostly skin is pale blue; he wears a purple cloak, complete with a cape and hood. He wears gauntlets that are adorned with watches as is his belt. Running from below his neck down his chest is a window, inside one can see that his insides are naught but gears; clicking, swirling and turning, operating the pendulum that swings in accordance to Time itself.

His face; although ever changing, has two eyes that glow a startling crimson and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt running down from his forehead down his left eye. Perhaps the main attraction is his staff of Time, the source of his power. It is simple in design, yet its power is anything but. It has a shaft that is as long as his body, in any of his forms and on top sits a base that holds what looks like a V, with the ends slightly sharpened towards a small clock that seemingly levitates in the space between. With a wave of his staff, the Father of Time could shape and distort any of the time-lines he watches over; he could freeze time-lines, twist time-lines, and if he so chose to, end them. Such is the power of the Eternal Clock.

Suddenly, Clockwork feels the strangest of sensations, something akin to a…pull to one of his smaller monitors. The Father of Time swings his staff and the screens obey his silent command. The image that is on the smaller screen moves to his largest screen, its size is equivalent to a 76' television the humans use to entertain themselves with. As the Time ghost observes the moment that is occurring, he suddenly understands the feeling that attracts him to this particular moment in time.

It is destiny. Destiny demands that he witness this moment.

The moment is this; a mother with shoulder length auburn hair and lavender eyes lay in a hospital bed sweating and panting. However the look on her face is pure bliss as she holds the bundle of joy in her arms. It is a baby boy. On the left of her stands an ogre of a man, his body is massive in size and he wears what looks like an orange jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. His hair is cut short and black but his eyes are a dazzling blue. His face breaks out into a lop-sided grin as he looks on at his baby boy. Next to the father, stands a small girl who is trying to peer over the bed at her new sibling. Her hair is like her mother, auburn in color but longer in length and her eyes are a paler hue of blue than her father.

From a normal perspective, it is nothing more than an ordinary childbirth. However to the ever observant eye of Clockwork, this child is anything but normal. The birth of this child heralds a significant change in not only the human world but the ghost zone as well. As if synchronizing with his thoughts, the monitors around the main monitor come to life, already showing many different time-lines regarding the young boy, foreshadowing the obstacles he would encounter and the many enemies he would have to confront, it is amazing. He has witnessed an event similar to this, years earlier, but nothing on this scale. It is phenomenal. Clockwork wonders if this boy's presence would attract the attention of his eternal sibling.

As if summoned, the air in the castle descended into the temperatures known to man as Absolute zero, the temperature at which all life ceases to live. Even ghosts were not completely immune to this unmerciful frost however they had not to worry because the embodiment of Death never leaves the confines of his realm, unless of course to visit his dearest brother. Clockwork can survive his brother Death's frost for he is eternal, like time. Clockwork notes his presence but does not turn to meet him, millenniums of being together has brought about the kind of kinship that only brotherhood could create. Slowly, the Grim Reaper (a catchy name Clockwork always thinks) glides over to reside by his brother. In silence, they watch as the young girl is placed on the hospital bed and gets to hold her little brother for the first time.

Clockwork glances over at his brother to see if he has changed at all in the last century or so that he's seen him. Unsurprisingly he didn't, for death never changes. He is a constant, an absolute. As all things live, they must always die. For that is the way of the universe. Death's appearance is an enigma. He is covered in what appears to be a cloak of shadow, torn and ragged at the ends. The black of his shadow is so dark, Clockwork often muses that others who see it would be hypnotized by the never ending darkness. He is like a mist at times but for now he takes on a more solid form. His skeletal head is an ivory white yet it is marked with three black tribal markings that seem to manifest from his spine and move over the crown of his head but it is there that they separate. The first line runs down the middle of his face, stopping at his nose. The left and right lines travel down the side of his skull and along his jaw line till they stop an inch apart from each other under the mouth. His skull is covered by a hood, an extension of his shadow cloak. The hood itself is peculiar in that there is a row of spikes that start at the back of the hood and stop at the top. In his right skeletal hand (also marked by a single black line that travels from the top of his forearm, and bleeds between his fingers to rejoin in the palm of his hand) he grasps the ultimate weapon, the taker of lives, the reaper of souls, and the destroyer of worlds. The Arbiter of Souls is a weapon unlike any other.

"This child has been marked by destiny." Death rasps; his voice is like a whisper. His breath is visible as he speaks, "It makes me wonder brother."

Clockwork is silent at first, watching as a human in a blue uniform, a nurse he recalls, takes the young child away. The monitors gaze follows them,

"Indeed, what are you thinking?" Clockworks voice is cool and calm, devoid of urgency.

"What you will do when the Observants above find out about this child's destiny." Death whispers.

Clockwork fights down the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's mention of the Observants. The Observants were ghosts whose sole responsibility is to _observe_ Earth and the Ghost Zone, though they are not allowed to interfere in any way. Of course, this does not bother Clockwork except for when they try to manipulate him into altering the time-lines in small detail. He blatantly ignores their involvement in the conversation as he catches on to what his brother implies.

"Destin_ies_, brother. There is more than one for this child." Clockwork corrected but Death continues undeterred,

"Yes, but if I'm reading these time-lines correctly…mostly all of them point to _that _future."

As he says this, he points the tip of the Arbiter towards a monitor near the top. An image of destruction is displayed. Cities' lying in ruins, dam's destroyed, bodies lie broken and burnt all over the Earth and the cause of it all laughs darkly before turning it's gaze to the sky as the world burns around it.

Clockwork ponders this for a moment, before looking to a screen in the lower left-hand corner. On this screen, a ghostly male floats over his kingdom. He is adorned with a crown of flames and his eyes are an electrifying green. He looks out over his providence and smiles a genuine smile as his Queen appears behind him and wraps her arms around his waist lovingly.

"That may be true, but this future." Clockwork points to the King and his Queen on the screen, "is just as much a reality, the only difference between the two is the boy's will to live, will to fight."

Death chuckles lightly as he regards his brother,

"It would seem you have made up your mind then, how will you protect him from the Observants' will?"

Clockwork answers immediately as he turns back to the main monitor, watching as the nurse puts the young child into a crib.

"When the Time comes, I will become his mentor."

Death silently turns back to the main monitor before asking incredulously,

"His mentor Clockwork? You would teach this hybrid the way of Time?"

Clockwork slowly shakes his head,

"No brother, I will not teach him the ways of the Time-line…however I can offer…subtle suggestions as to how he should act or offer him guidance in the use of his eventual ghost powers."

Death slowly nods his head as he watches the newborn cry out,

"Hmmm…I see. The Observants won't be pleased."

Clockwork smirks as he could hear the smile that creeps on to his brother's hidden face,

"Yes I know, that's just a bonus."

The Reaper laughs in that same raspy voice and the two brothers slip into silence once more as they watch the young child. The young boy who is destined to grow up into a curious fourteen year-old, destined to walk into a dysfunctional portal and tear open a hole between worlds,destined to become the infamous….

Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: DP isn't mine. -sniff- Q.Q  
**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

**14 years later**

* * *

"Guys, there's nothing in here." A young Daniel Fenton pronounced as he looked around the inoperable ghost portal.

Danny Fenton was the fourteen year old son of the infamous ghost-hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. He had baby blue eyes and raven black hair. His parents were scientists, specialists in the field of the paranormal and about six months ago they had theorized that there existed a world parallel to Earth. A plane of existence that was the home to those who had died but refused to pass on, in lay-man's terms, ghosts. So six months, twenty-three days and two hundred thousand dollars later(all provided for by the tax payers of course) Danny's parents had enthusiastically called everyone in the household down to their lab underground to witness this phenomenal event.

So Danny, his two best friends Sam and Tucker along with his older sister Jasmine (aka Jazz) had stood anxiously beside his parents as they pressed the big red button that _**should**_ have started up the portal and in an amazing display of lights and sound punch a hole into what they dubbed, the Ghost Zone. However they were rewarded with a display of sparks, the sounds of wining and then…nothing.

Dejected, Danny's parents had went upstairs, going over calculations and wondering what they were going to tell the government (As it was their job to make sure the portal worked and for this to be not _**another**_ waste of the tax payers money). Jazz had also began to trek up to her room, closing the insulated soundproof door leading to the lab as she whispered a melancholic,

"I told them it wouldn't work, _**why**_ wouldn't they listen to me?"

Danny stood in the mouth of the portal, pained at seeing his parent's dejected forms. He suggested to his friends that he take a look inside the portal, just in case they had missed something. So he put on the Hazmat suit (always better to be safe than sorry) which was a tight fitting suit that was a simple white in color with black gloves, boots and collar sans giant face of his dad of course (there was no way he was wearing anything with his dad's face on it) and entered the portal.

"Man that sucks, your parents looked so bummed out too." Tucker Foley said as he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Tucker Foley was an African-American who was, simply put, a nerd. A red beret sat on his head and thin glasses framed his face. He wore a yellow turtleneck and forest camouflaged cargo pants with brown boots. His love for technology bordered on the platonic and sometimes that worried Danny. He was a fun loving guy to be around and a loyal friend; unless you gave him a seat of power, then he was kind of a douche.

"Well don't give up Danny, try feeling the walls or something." Samantha Manson suggested, trying to wrack her brain for any clue as to help jump start the ghost portal.

Samantha Manson was an independent, self-proclaimed Goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, although she only answered to Sam, if you had the misfortune of calling her Samantha to her face, she'd deck you faster than any world-renowned boxer ever could. She mainly wore a sleeveless black tank-top with a purple oval in the middle, a black and green plaid skirt with purple leggings. On her feet she wore, two inch thick, steel-reinforced combat boots. How she lifted them, much less walked in them no one knows but God help you if she decided to step on your foot. Her eyes were a breathtaking purple and her hair was midnight black.

"I dunno, I don't th-woah!" Danny cried as he tripped over a wire, though he was able to catch himself using the wall of the portal for support. Danny felt something under his supporting hand and lifted it to reveal a big red button, the words _**ON**_ glowing to show that the portal had indeed been activated.

Before Danny could utter so much as a 'crud' the portal began to glow bright green, the light growing intensely by the second until Danny had to cover his eyes with his hands, a weak whining sound had began growing and growing until the portal itself seemed to be screaming. However as Tucker and Sam listened closer it was not the portal that was emitting a gut wrenching scream, it was Danny.

He screeched as his body was blasted with thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity, ectoplasm attacking his body, tearing his physical being apart and he felt as if he was being dismembered slowing, limb by limb, and molecule by molecule. He continued to cry out until his vocal chords burned out and his mouth emitted a soundless howl as he gripped his head with his hands and threw his head back. The pain seemed to be never-ending and he cried, begging and pleading in his mind's eye for mercy, for whatever deity out there to release him from this arduous torture.

As if answering his silent prayer Danny saw a shape in the madness that was plaguing his body, his mind and his very soul. Although when his mind's eye focused on the shape, he was struck with pure, primal fear. If his body was his own (if it even existed anymore) he would have ran and screamed however his physical body had long since began tearing itself apart, molecularly deconstructing itself, though young Danny was ignorant to all these facts. He merely saw the shadow that raised its claw and swiped across where his body should have been and yet he felt no pain; but a soul-chilling cold. Then this monster, this terrifying entity reached with its other claw and he felt as his soul was torn in two.

Finally, darkness began to overshadow Danny, and if he could have he would've wept tears of joy for being granted the mercy of death. But as if reading his thoughts, a voice whispered to him from within the blackness,

"_Neigh, youngling, the death you seek shall not come to you, not yet at least." _A raspy chuckle echoed from all around him before it spoke again, this time in a more modernized tone,

"_I have merely separated your mind from your body, to prevent you from succumbing to insanity while I reconstruct your body."_

Before the question could be thought into existence, the voice answered in an all-knowing tone,

"_Because although I am the taker of life; I am also the giver of life. It has been decided that your destiny is too great for your pathetic mortal shell to fail you here, thus my presence. Come child, _

As the voice said this, Daniel felt more than saw a part of the darkness separate and extend its claw, which Danny somehow knew wasn't a claw at all but a skeletal hand, stripped of flesh and muscle and he just _**knew **_this shadow's hand rested where Danny's chest, his heart, would be,

"_It is time for you to return to your world, and so it shall be that I will keep this half of your soul," _

Danny saw the half of his soul, a floating mass of light in the distance before the darkness closed its skeletal hands around it and pulled it into the blackness,

"_however, you cannot live with only half a soul, the body I have recreated for you must have a soul that is whole and strong, thus, I will give you a piece of me,_

As the voice said this, Danny felt the space he was in grow cold and suffocating and suddenly he felt like thrashing and screaming. Terror echoed through his consciousness as he slowly saw the darkness consume him, filling the void that was left from his vacant human half,

"_Shhh child, be still. Be not afraid, this is a gift, no matter its terrifying appearance."_

Slowly the thrashing in his mind began to cease and Danny resigned himself to this fate, seeing as there was nothing he could do, the voice continued soothingly,

"_All will be well child, you will be watched over by the Master of Time himself, so do not fret youngling."_

Danny slowly felt his mind come to terms with what was happening as the darkness consumed him whole,

"_Now come boy, let the merciless embrace of frost take you and live Danny Phantom, live!"_

Daniel felt as the darkness soothed his mind, removing all feeling from it. He reached out and hugged himself as he felt a breath of ice make its way through his entire being and suddenly, almost too suddenly he saw a light, powerful and vibrant. The light came closer until it enveloped everything, and for a moment Danny knew true bliss.

* * *

When the flash of light had ended and the wail of screams had ceased, Tucker and Sam slowly picked themselves up from off the ground and slowly looked at one another, noticing the tears that stained their faces.

"T-t-t-tucker…is h-he..?" Sam whispered as she stared from Tucker to the portal,

"I…I don't know…but we have to find out." Tucker said with more confidence than he felt.

As they slowly approached the smoking portal, it was the smell that hit them first; burning flesh. Tucker fell to his knees and spewed his stomach's contents onto the lab floor as the realization hit him. His best friend had probably been burnt to death and he had done nothing but watch.

Sam fell to her knees sobbing, cradling her head in her hands as tears began cascading down her pale face. She had a stronger stomach than Tucker but the scent was nauseating and to know it was her best friend made it that much worse. Tucker eventually got up and made his way over next to Sam, he slowly held her to his chest and they wept for their lost friend, that is until they heard a whisper that sounded too much like said lost friend,

"S-sam…t-tucker…..."

The two sobbing teens' heads whipped up as they saw the smoke had cleared and saw a kneeling Danny, his arms hanging limp by his side, his mouth hung agape as smoke seemed to be leaving his body. His upper body sat erect and his head was facing upwards towards the ceiling. They shot up and ran to the aid of their best friend, in their haste they failed to notice, the now working portal behind Danny. It was a swirling mass of green ecto-energy, enforced by a thick steel barrier that was octagon in shape. However, Sam and Tucker could have cared less about the portal as they approached their friend but stopped suddenly when they noticed his current state. Danny's eyes were glazed over but they were neon green and his jumpsuit was now black and white, his hair had become snow white and his skin was ashen in color.

Before the two could comment, twin rings of pure white light formed around Danny's body at the waist, one ring traveled up towards his head and the other towards his feet and when the rings disappeared, there kneeled a more human looking Daniel.

"Please…"

Slowly Danny collapsed to the ground,

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam cried out simultaneously as they picked their friend up and dragged him away from the portal. As they fretted over calling an ambulance, Danny merely shook his head and whispered,

"Just let me lay here…for a few minutes."

Having been traumatized from watching their best friend get electrocuted, it didn't occur to them why the injured Danny had refused hospital aid or why they didn't force him into an ambulance but they could have cared less as they watched their friend's chest heave up and down, air leave his lungs and every breath he drew was a declaration of life.

It would be only hours afterward they would discover that Danny's physical transformation was a result of a drastic change in his cellular makeup. His snowy white hair and radiant green eyes a testament to his passing over into the realm of the dead. Danny had become something that would be later recorded as a halfa, a human-ghost hybrid.

Of course, for every action there is a reaction.

It didn't take long for the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to learn of a hole bridging the two worlds and a month after; Amity Park had officially become America's most haunted town. Young Danny knew that the ghosts plaguing his town entered through the portal that he had activated and so he picked up the mantle of town hero and became Danny Phantom. With the aid of Sam and Tucker (and later on Jazz), he would defend the citizens of Amity Park against a myriad of ghostly enemies; hunters, evil therapists, rule-obsessed jailors while escaping the clutches of his ghost-hunting parents, who chose to remind him every time they fought, that they _**would**_ catch him and they _**would**_ tear him apart, molecule by molecule, as well as the relentless Red Huntress and of course let's not forget the manipulative Vlad Masters/Plasmius who was the first halfa created in a lab accident caused by his dad Jack.

Of course Danny made allies out of some of the ghosts he met. For example, the yeti like ghosts in the far-frozen, Clockwork the Father of Time, and Danielle, a female clone of himself to name a few. His opinions and bravado eventually spread his reputation around the Ghost Zone and caught the attention of more powerful ghosts who would appear in Amity to attack the young hybrid.

Over the years, Danny fought and grew, the onslaught of fighting further strengthened his body and mind, his ghost powers developed with him, growing more and more powerful by the day. Going from zero to hero in the society's eye, he had worked his way from Public Enemy Number One to the town's deputized protector. Although he hardly got any schoolwork done he was somehow able to maintain his C- average and with the aid of his friends, keep a semblance of sanity.

His life was hectic, hell it was crazy but Danny couldn't imagine himself living it any other way.

* * *

**Rawr, so that was chapter uno. What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Woot woot! Hey guys, I was kind of surprised that people responded so quickly to this story. I'm so glad though, thanks guys! :) I'll do my best not to disappoint. Here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartmen.  
**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Chapter 2: Evolution

* * *

17 years later

Present Day

* * *

"You cannot possibly hope to withstand such raw cubical power! Now mortal, prepare to face yo-" The Box ghost was cut off as a beam of blue light shot out of what appeared to be your everyday soup thermos but was in reality the Fenton Thermos, a device capable of capturing and containing ghosts.

"Yea, yea face my doom, beware of boxes. Seriously box ghost, why do you even try?" A voice asked as the Fenton Thermos was shaken and a very soft 'beware!' made its way to the voice's sensitive ears.

The voice belonged to seventeen year-old Danny Phantom, deputy of Amity Park, ghost boy and all around superhero. His outfit was still your typical negative hazmat suit, though with the addition of his DP logo, a white D with a black inner P on his chest. The suit grew with his physical being and to the delight of his fan-girls highlighted the muscles that came with fighting ghosts twenty-four seven. He had let his hair grow out a bit, it covered his neck in the back and there was just enough in the front to cover his eyes. He had grown over the years reaching a very decent 5'8". Danny quickly began flying back to his school, Casper High, as he spoke into a small headset in his ear,

"Hey guys, it was just the box ghost and it doesn't look like any other ghosts are out here. Looks like I might actually be able to make it."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, whenever you say stuff like that something is bound to prove you wrong because the universe loves to torment you." Tucker responded in a condescending tone.

"Seriously Danny, knowing your luck Skulker will probably show up, and float ominously in front of the school and wait for you." Sam said as she joined in the conversation.

"Oh come on guys…seriously?" Danny asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yep, he's been floating there for the past 5 minutes; do you…want some help? Sam asked hesitantly.

As more and more ghosts poured into Amity Park, Sam and Tucker had begun to realize that Danny alone wasn't enough. So they began learning how to utilize all of Fentonwork's ghost-hunting technology. First there were devices like the wrist ray, ecto lip-balm, Jack o' Nine tails and so on, but as the ghosts began evolving, growing more powerful, more resilient to their weak level of anti-ghost weaponry…well…they had to evolve as well. Thus, the alliance forged between Fentonworks and the Guys in White (A branch of the government dedicated to the hunting, capture and research of all things paranormal). By using the conjoined mental prowess of Maddie, Jack and Tucker and combing them with the resources the GIW provided, they were able to create anti-ghost weaponry that were much more effective against Danny and the numerous ghosts plaguing Amity. Sam and Tucker had adjusted well to the new AG weaponry and just a year ago they were recognized as ghost-hunting experts, allowing them all sorts of privileges, the least of which being able to openly carry AG weaponry in public.

Even though Danny had been formally recognized as Amity Park's protector, his parents and the merciless Red Huntress still continued to hunt him. Both parties swearing they would not cease their activities until they ended his existence. It was kind of hard motivating himself to reveal his secret to his parents when they constantly swore to rip his alter-ego apart, molecule by molecule. He had already been through that unpleasant experience once, thank you very much.

He thought about his friend's offer and shook his head before answering,

"Nah, I got it Sam."

Sam sighed as she looked away from the window and focused her attention back to the class that was about to begin.

As he flew closer, a mist of frost escaped his lips and Danny sighed as he noted that yes, Skulker was indeed floating patiently in front of Casper High in all of his hunting glory.

Skulker was one of the ghosts Danny encountered daily. He was the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in all of the GZ and he had made it no secret that nothing would bring him greater joy than being able to hunt, kill and skin the young hybrid, sometimes he'd forego the whole hunting and skinning part and just try to blow him up. He was a small blob of a ghost working in a suit of hunting armor, rigged with traps, missiles; explosives….you get the point. His eyes glowed green and he had a green flamed Mohawk and goatee. Skulker's expression hardened as he observed the ghost child; like a predator watching his prey.

Danny made his way towards Skulker with his arms crossed and stopped about five feet away; the two regarded one another for a moment before they spoke,

"Skulker."

"Ghost child."

"Say you wouldn't mind rescheduling your attempt to skin me for…say…5 o clock?" Danny pleaded as he put on the most sincere smile he could manage. Skulker laughed aloud in response before pointing his right arm at Phantom. A small cannon the length of his forearm sprouted up and began whining, foreshadowing the ecto-ray to come,

"Sooo…" Danny let on hopefully. Skulker merely smiled a feral grin before finishing,

"No."

A rushed 'crud' was all Danny was able to say as he dodged the incoming ecto-ray, Danny looked up and saw four missiles speeding towards him. Danny flew in reverse as he shot down the four missiles, and shot towards the ground when an unmanned pair of ecto-cannons locked on to his ecto-signature and began firing ecto-beams relentlessly. Danny swerved this way and that to avoid the onslaught from the two cannons.

'How did I miss those ecto-cannons?' Danny mentally berated himself as he turned intangible and flew through the building, reappearing behind the cannons and used his fully-developed ice powers to freeze them solid.

"Hah. Stupid cannons."

A whining noise to his immediate left was all the warning Danny had before a powerful ecto-ray burned into his sides and send him flying off of the roof. Danny flipped in the air, correcting his body as Skulker gripped the halfa and threw him into the adjacent building. Danny hardly noticed the ruined cubicles or the shocked faces of the surrounding people as Skulker flew into the building and launched a rocket at his face. Danny was going to shoot the rocket when he remembered there were people in this building, hence why Skulker threw him in here in the first place. Reacting quickly Danny froze the rocket and sped out the building, shooting for the sky. As he noted Skulker launching into the air in pursuit, Dany looked down at the frozen rocket in his hands and hatched a plan that would distract his enemy long enough to suck him into the Thermos.

Avoiding Skulker's ecto-rays, Danny quickly flew into the nearest cloud he could find, as the cloud reduced his vision he melted the ice encasing the rocket and for a brief moment turned invisible as he suddenly changed direction and shot up and out of the cloud. He invisibly waited for the hunter to emerge below him. Skulker burst forth from the cloud a few moments later below him and looked around, trying to find Danny.

"Peek-a-boo." Danny said as he threw the missile at ghost hunter, who whirled around with an armed ecto-ray but froze as he saw the incoming missile.

Before he could react, Danny shot a tiny ecto-ray at the missile causing it to explode and send Skulker careening through the sky. Danny shot through the fire and in a flash brought his Fenton Thermos to bear and uncapped it; ready to capture. Skulker used his jet-pack thrusters, which were pretty useless seeing as he could _**float**_, to right himself and with a flick of his left arm unsheathed a blade forged from ecto-plasmic energy. As Danny descended on Skulker to suck him into the Thermos at point-blank, the ghost hunter whirled around and in one motion slashed at the hybrid. Danny cried out as the ecto-blade bit into his flesh but Danny's momentum drove him forward as he plunged the now active Fenton Thermos into Skulker's metal skull, sucking up the ghost in one fell swoop.

Danny sighed as he capped the Fenton Thermos. He hissed as he inspected the wound Skulker's blade had rewarded him with, a jagged line that began around the side of his ribs and traveled towards his stomach. Danny made his way back to Casper High before his teacher noticed he had been missing for too long, although he and pretty much the whole town could be really clueless sometimes. As Danny landed on the roof, he morphed into his human persona. Danny hadn't changed that drastically over the years, he had swapped his old white shirt with a black shirt that had a red pencil sketch of a launching rocket. He still wore the same faded blue jeans and sneakers. He now took to wearing a white fireman's jacket that had an inverted DP symbol on the right sleeve and left breast. Danny took off his jacket and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound and found that it had begun to bleed profusely. Clenching his teeth, Danny coated his hand with ice and slowly began to layer the wound with ice, the cold made him yelp when it came in to contact with his skin, but he persisted and soon he had a healthy coating of ice covering his wound.

Awhile back Danny had learned that his ice powers could be used for a lot more purposes than ghost fighting, he could create temporary ice structures, make it snow on a hot day in June or as he found out recently, use it as a temporary medical bandage. The ice prevented him from making a bloody mess out of his clothes and his ghostly healing powers healed the wound before the ice could do any serious damage to his human body. Wiping off any excess blood and putting on his jacket, Danny quickly burst into a sprint to hopefully catch the start of his class. Slamming open the door to the classroom, the students looked at Danny unsurprisingly, as they had grown used to his strange antics a long time ago. Mr. Lancer turned to regard the young man, taking in his usual unkempt appearance and he shook his head as he turned to the chalkboard,

"Mr. Fenton," the teacher began in his boring, monotonic voice that was infamous for putting anyone who listened to it into a deep slumber.

Danny opened his mouth, remembering the speech he had memorized for this moment, when he could _**finally**_ tell Lancer that yes, he _**did**_ do his homework; yes he _**did**_ study for the test tomorrow and finally, after years of failing he was _**not**_ late to class. But before any sound could leave his mouth, a bell chimed mockingly throughout the school.

"That was the late bell; I'll see you in detention Mr. Fenton." With that, Mr. Lancer began the lesson.

Danny jaw snapped shut and he slowly made his way to the back of the class,

"Crud...I was _**this**_ close…stupid Skulker."

At the thought of the ghost hunter residing in the Fenton Thermos in his backpack he had to resist the temptation to inspect what would be his latest scar to add to his collection.

'These ghosts sure do make it difficult to keep a secret…a…well secret nowadays' Danny mused as he passed Tucker who patted him sympathetically on the back,

"Almost had it man, next time."

He glanced at Sam and pretended to miss the way her gaze observed everything but him as he sat behind Tucker. He struggled to stay awake as his teacher droned on but Mr. Lancer's reputation was well earned.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly in Danny's opinion but then again time flied when you were hunting ghosts and of course, after his morning hunt with Skulker, the Lunch Lady was very upset that _**someone**_ had dared to change the menu at the last minute, from tuna casserole to…mystery meat. So that was another ghost disaster that ended up with an irritable Danny drenched in tuna casserole and nursing a swollen foot while his two friends collapsed on the floor with laughter. Then throw in a couple disruptions courtesy of the ever tiresome Box Ghost and voila, a typical day for Danny.

The trio walked down the streets, Sam and Tucker stuck in yet another one of their debates concerning which food group was superior, Meat or Veggies. Danny stood in the middle, ready to jump in between them if there was a chance of violence erupting between the two (It wouldn't be the first time). He stayed silent and observed his two best friends as they continued ranting to each other Danny couldn't help but notice how much his friends had changed with him over the years.

Sam had grown to a decent 5'7" and had really filled out over the years. She still wore her signature black combat boots, though a more modernized style that allowed her the ability to move more nimbly yet she could still leave you in the hospital with a broken foot. She had traded in the purple leggings and skirt for a pair of black jean shorts outlined in purple that stopped just above the knee and hugged her hips quite nicely (A point that ¾ of the male population of Casper High has pointed out, Danny and Tucker included). She still wore a black tank top with a purple tribal bat on the front and a DP logo on the back, the tank top had one long sleeve attached while the other had been torn off, on the exposed arm she wore an arm guard that could create a miniature ghost shield on command. The most notable addition to Sam's wardrobe was a pair of holsters that contained two AG pistols (based on a familiar USP tactical design). Her hair was pulled back into spiked pigtails and her face was adorned with makeup and multiple piercings along her ears and one in her nose, completing the Goth-like appearance she prided herself upon. The constant confrontations with ghosts had strengthened Sam's body and mind, her stamina was seemingly infinite and her speed was impressive. She was easily the fastest runner in Casper High.

Tucker had gotten a surprising growth spurt that had him standing over Sam and Danny at 5'11". He traded in his long-sleeved turtleneck for a yellow pull-over hoodie with a large black DP symbol on the back. When Tucker had began learning how to apply his love for technology with the Fenton's ideas of AG weaponry, he had come across the blueprints for the Ecto-Skeleton (A suit of armor that increased a human's strength by one hundred fold but it drained the life force of the user) and over the years had built himself his very own fully-functional miniature Ecto-Skeleton, he called it his Anti-Ghoul Skeletal Safeguard, or the AGSS for short. The suit consisted of a breast-plate about an inch thick which acted as a ghost attack buffer and a hub for life support operations of the AGSS. It had gauntlets and greaves which protected their respective areas and granted Tucker temporary bursts of speed or intense instances of strength, and a segmented strip of titanium that ran along the length of Tucker's spine; thin sensory needles inserted themselves into the vertebrae of his spinal column, allowing his body's nervous system and the AGSS to communicate with each other directly, the segmented areas glew a dark blue in correspondence to his suit's power level. The AGSS ran on ectoplasm instead of using the life source of a human being. Thus, with a rebuilt miniature Ecto-converter built into the palm of his hand, he merely had to latch his hand onto a ghost's body and drain the specter of its' ectoplasm, a very effective strategy that helped keep his AGSS operating in battle whilst weakening the enemy for capture.

Tucker had changed his pant's color scheme to that of a more urban camouflage and wore tan army boots. He still wore his signature red beret, with a DP emblem on the front and thin-framed glasses, however his glasses had been modified to identify energy signatures as well as display readouts on their speed stamina and strength. When he brought his Anti-Spectral rifle (similar in design to a USG-50 Ultor Sniper Rifle) to bear, his right frame formed a cross-hair that increased his accuracy exponentially, though by this point in time Tucker had become an excellent marksmen, comparable even to Danny's mother. The AG rifle had a retractable barrel so when Tucker slung the weapon over his shoulder the weapon was half its usual length making itself less cumbersome to carry.

As Sam took a threatening step forward Tucker, Danny had decided it was time to cut in,

"Alright guys enough, seriously do we have to go through this every day?" Danny complained as he inserted himself between the two.

"He started it!"

"It's her fault!"

The two protested simultaneously before narrowing their eyes at each other,

"Well I'm finishing it." Danny's voice cut in finally, the subtle threat not going un-noticed by Sam,

"Well who died and made you King?" Sam asked sarcastically, itching for an argument. Danny however saw her ploy but before he could counter with a witty response a mist of blue escaped his lips and he sighed.

His friends threw him sympathetic looks as they ran into an alleyway and seeing the coast was clear, watched their best friend morph into Danny Phantom. He briefly floated in the air above them,

"Fine, tear yourselves apart. I'll catch up with you two later." Danny said irritably and before Tucker or Sam could apologize, he launched himself into the air and out of sight.

The duo sighed before returning to the sidewalk, their debate forgotten as they continued their trek home. It was Tucker, who spoke first,

"You really need to stop trying to argue with him Sam. I know he's being awkward around you but what do you expect? You broke up with the dude like, what a week ago?"

Sam sighed before rubbing her exposed arm,

"I know Tucker but its' just...I can't help but feel guilty when I look at him and I'm so sick and tired of it. I just snap on him like, acting on some sort of sick reflex and I know it's wrong but...Gah!" Sam explained, throwing her arms up in exasperation before slumping her shoulders,

"I'm a horrible person aren't I Tucker?" The Goth girl asked sadly.

Tucker glanced sideways at Sam before sighing and shaking his head,

"Nah, you're not a horrible person Sam you just don't love him anymore and…it's going to take some time for him to get over that."

As he continued to look at Sam he couldn't help but think of Danny, 'But when he does don't be surprised when it's not the way you expect it.'

Sam looked over at her friend before a smile made its way to her face and she slung her arm around his shoulder,

"Thanks Tuck, you're not so bad for a no-good pork killer."

Tucker laughed and he grinned as he copied her actions,

"You're not so bad yourself tree hugger."

The two friends laughed as they made their way home, their troubles put into the back of their minds as they enjoyed this moment of peace.

* * *

**Alrighty so that's the second chapter. I'm finally glad I've gotten over the main changed, so tedious writing that out. I'm hoping I was able to describe their new outfits accurately, but if I didn't just message me and I'll try to explain it better to you.**

** Reviews are read with love :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody :) Got chapter 3 up and ready for ya. If your a SamxDanny lover then I'm sorry your not really going to enjoy this chapter haha I love Sam and Danny's awesome but I'd rather not they be together in this, sorryz. Also I wanted to explain Danny's actions near the end of the chapter cuz I know he'll seem really OC but just try to keep in mind Sam broke his heart and he's looking for closure, also remember that he's older now. Even if he's the same clueless Danny we've all come to know and love he's grown up a bit and he's not as innocent as he once was. **

**But that's all I wanted to say, hope you enjoy the chapter. Action's coming up soon, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, oh the things I would do Muhahahaha!  
**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Chapter 3: Hello Misplaced Aggression

* * *

Danny scanned the town as he floated high in the air, trying to find any notable disturbances that would clue him into where a ghost was lurking. However he hovered there for ten minutes without anything happening, he scratched his head as he did a slow spin,

"Huh…guess there isn't any ghosts around. I wonder why my ghost sense went off then, maybe it's broken." Danny wondered aloud before shaking his head,

"Nah that's just stupid, my ghost sense can't break. The ghost must have decided to return to the GZ when he saw me floating here. I guess my reputation is spreading."

Danny chuckled at the prospect of a ghost being so afraid to haunt because of him as he made his way back to his house but on the flight down he heard a faint melody. He turned towards the sound and noticed it was in the direction of Lake Eerie, a nearby lake just outside Amity Park. He decided to investigate the noise seeing as he had nothing better to do. As Danny got closer he could hear the sound better and when blue mist escaped his mouth, he knew what the source of this music was.

"It's Ember." Danny said to himself before slowly advancing towards the rock-star teenage ghost.

Ember was sitting cross-legged against a tree looking out over the lake, playing a slow acoustic tune. Ember was a teenage ghost who embodied teenage rebellion against authority and wanted everyone on the planet to know her name. She was pale like Danny but her skin glowed with an ethereal light, she wore a black choker around her neck and a single shoulder tank-top that stopped under her breasts, exposing her midriff along with tight leather pants with knee high skull boots. On one arm she wore a lengthy black glove that stopped below her shoulder and on the other she wore a black bracelet. She had pierced her ears and wore purple lipstick and her eyes glowed a fierce green, Danny wondered how she managed to hold so much life in those eyes when she was very much dead. Her most notable feature, besides her guitar of course, was her flaming blue hair. Her hair was put up into a large ponytail and reflected her power, the size or intensity of the heat dependant on how many people chanted her name. Her guitar was the outlet for the majority of her ghost powers, a knob on the body of her guitar changed what kind of attack she unleashed when she strummed the guitar.

Danny landed a little ways behind Ember and slowly made his way to where she sat. When he walked around the tree he noticed her eyes were closed as she played her guitar and hummed sadly in tune and it took Danny awhile to catch onto the song. It was her hit song, Remember, played in a soft acoustic key. Danny had never truly noticed Ember before, on account that she was always hurling purple fists at him or hypnotizing people but as Danny looked on at her peacefully sitting there, she looked a lot less ghostly and a lot more…human. Her face seemed so calm; a stark contrast to the sometimes furious or smug looks she sent his way.

"You stalking me now dipstick? I never would've pinned you as the type." She smirked as she opened her right eye to look at him, "Though I understand, it's easy to be awed by my sheer brilliance." Ember finished proudly as she waited for his reaction. He jumped at the sound of her voice which broke him from his reverie,

"I uh um," he stuttered before he shook his head and cleared his thoughts, "You know there's like nobody here to hear you play right?" Danny saying the first thing that came to mind and obviously regretted it when he saw Ember's eyebrow rise up in mock surprise,

"Wow! I didn't even think about that when I flew to Lake Eerie where _**nobody**_ visits to chill by myself!" Ember's sarcastic voice replied, "Seriously, I'm not as clueless as you Phantom."

Danny frowned as he regarded the rock-star,

"I wish everyone would stop calling me clueless, I've gotten better." He mumbled to himself.

"If that's what you want to believe babypop." Ember replied before turning her gaze back to the lake.

"So…what're you doing out here?" Embers eyebrow raised but he spoke before she could comment, "I mean out here all, you know, by yourself." Danny finished as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had developed years ago whenever he was nervous.

Ember regarded Danny with a cool stare before shrugging and turning her gaze back to the water,

"To be alone, I…needed to think." Ember explained slowly, though why she was explaining herself to Phantom was beyond her. She just couldn't find the energy to argue with him, and frankly she didn't' really want to. She'd be the last to admit it, especially to him, but some part of her was glad that the halfa had sought her out.

"Ah I see, well what're you thinking about?" Danny enquired. Ember smirked and tilted her head towards him,

"What's it to you dipstick?" She responded.

"Well It's just odd seeing you all passive and non-threatening," Ember's eyes narrowed instantly, "I mean not to say there's anything wrong with being chill and all but just seeing you do it, wait that came out wrong, I mean…ugh. Just forget it."

Danny sighed and turned to fly away before he heard one of the most pleasant sounds that ever graced his ears. He snapped his head towards the source of the voice to find none other than Ember…laughing. Her head was tilted upwards and one of her hand was holding her forehead as she continued to laugh and Danny felt his mouth fall open and he forgot everything as her eyes found him,

"Damn, that was too good. Nothing to be afraid of dipstick, I won't bite…much." Ember teased as she noticed his expression.

"You…laughed…" Danny replied slowly, trying to piece together the words in his head but all he was getting was mush.

"Yea so what's your point Phantom?" Ember asked dangerously, her hair beginning to flair in her impatience

"You should laugh more often, it sounds nice." Danny said before his mind caught up with what had just slipped out his mouth and his eyes widened. He tensed, expecting a sharp remark or a punch in the face but surprisingly enough, Ember had a similar reaction to him before she quickly looked away,

"Thanks baby-pop." Ember said as a small smile graced her face, "You know if I thought about it, you sound almost concerned for me." She said thoughtfully before turning those brilliant green orbs in his direction,

"Well, I am. You're out here at Lake Eerie to be by yourself, that practically screams 'help me'." Danny said as he made his way to Ember. He hesitated taking a seat beside her until she nodded, her eyes never leaving him. He sat down beside her, their shoulders almost touching.

"Well isn't that sweet? Looks like Goth girl managed to teach you how to be a little less clueless." Ember remarked before turning towards the lake. After a moment she asked,

"What happened between you and the Goth girl anyway Phantom?"

Danny chuckled and ran a hand through his snow white hair,

"Geez, even the ghosts are in my personal life now."

He leaned back against the tree and stayed silent for a moment, contemplating whether he should be telling Ember about this but he hadn't really talked to anyone about it and well, why not a ghost?

"She said she didn't love me anymore." Danny said sadly. Ember whistled before looking at him,

"Ouch." She offered.

"Yea, tell me about it." Danny sighed as he looked at Ember, "I think it was everybody's expectations that pushed us into becoming a couple. The fact that ghosts kept interrupting any spare time I had for her was a problem too I guess." He closed his eyes and tilted his head skyward, "I suppose it wouldn't have worked out, I mean I was always busy and as friends we understood that but…it was totally different when we became a couple, you know?" Danny sighed as he opened his eyes, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she dumped me but still it hurts so much because I love her…or at least I thought I did, but now everything's all…" He trailed off and Ember finished for him,

"Fucked up?" Danny laughed and nodded his head,

"Yea, that works."

Ember wasn't used to being the comfort person to people's sob stories, that was more Kitty's job so she really didn't know what to say, so she awkwardly patted his shoulder and he turned his head towards her and smiled,

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" He teased as she took her arm back,

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't know what to tell you Phantom but damn…that sucks."

Danny chuckled lightly before looking back out at the lake,

"Yea, but just got to get up and move on...however long that takes." He muttered sadly.

Ember followed his gaze and the two sat together in silence for a moment, they watched as a pair of birds swooped in and plucked two fish out of the water. Ember pulled her knees up and rested her chin on the top of her knees,

"Skulker and I had a fight…again." She sighed as she hid her face from view, "He was ranting about you again and I was just sick of it so I told him if he wanted you so much he should go take you on a date instead." Danny chuckled at that and she looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh with him at the mental image. Her laughter faded and a small frown settled on her face as she recounted the ending of the story, "Then the rowing started and then he told me I was worthless to him so our relationship was over and…now I'm here feeling like...like..." Ember said trying to end her tirade,

"A dipstick?" Danny offered and she chuckled as she copied him,

"Yea that works."

Danny nodded silently when she was finished and they sat for a moment, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Danny had an idea and he reached back and unhooked the Fenton Thermos he had been using for the day from his belt. Ember's gaze narrowed slightly and she couldn't keep the trace of venom out of her voice as she regarded that small insufferable prison,

"What the hell are you going to do with that Phantom?" She asked suspiciously,

"I'm not going to do anything to it." Danny replied as a matter-of-factly before presenting it to Ember, "You are."

"What?" Ember asked confused as she gripped the soup thermos and looked down at it but before she could go any further Danny explained,

"I don't really know what to say to comfort you Ember, I don't know you so well but I think I could help you feel better with some misplaced aggression." Danny smirked as he noticed Embers eyebrows narrow in confusion,

"In that thermos are the ghosts I caught today, namely the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady and…Skulker." Danny finished proudly.

Ember's eyes widened and glared at the Fenton Thermos so intently he briefly thought if it would burst into flames. She slowly looked back up to him with a menacing glint in her eyes,

"What can I do to him?" She asked; her voice thick with anger. Danny tapped his finger on his chin in mock thought before answering,

"Well, you can't do much but I've heard that shaking the thermos is like tossing the ghosts into a tornado and oh imagine if it suddenly got very hot, I couldn't imagine the inside of that thermos being all that pleasant." Danny answered and couldn't help but smile as Ember stood up and began spinning the thermos this way and that.

The whispered pleas of those inside going unnoticed by the pair, as she wrapped her ponytail around the thermos and began to intensify the heat of her hair whilst twirling the thermos around. Soon enough, Ember was laughing maniacally and she chucked the thermos into the air and as she caught it she twirled in a circle and slammed the device into the nearest tree,

"You think I'm worthless?" Ember yelled as she slammed the Fenton Thermos against the tree again,

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

Slam.

"I'm the most valuable thing you could ever hope to have in your possession asshole!"

Slam.

"My name is Ember Mclain you pathetic excuse of a hunter and you!

Slam

"Will!"

Slam.

"Remember!"

Slam

"My!"

Slam

"Name!"

She slammed the device once more before turning and with a growl threw the Fenton Thermos as far as she could and was all too satisfied when it landed in Lake Eerie with a loud splash.

She merely stared at the spot where it landed in the water, watching the ripples disturb the peaceful surface of the water, her chest heaving from the exertion before she remembered she had company and slowly straightened her back and turned to stare at Danny, daring him to say something.

Completely ignoring the fixed stare she was giving him and its' silent meaning, he smiled at her and said,

"Wow, that was…pretty awesome. Now don't you feel better inside?"

She was about to retort with a smartass comment before she realized that she _**did**_ feel better. With that giddy thought in mind she couldn't help herself when the giggle escaped from her lips and before she could stop it, Ember broke down in a laughing fit. The fact that _**Danny **_freaking _**Phantom**_ had helped her work out her own relationship problems was just too rich and she fell to her knees, tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. When Danny began watching Ember break down into a fit of insane laughter he did the only thing he could think of, he joined in.

As their laughter died away they found themselves spread out side by side, breathless as they turned their heads to regard one another,

"I guess I'm going to have to get that." Danny said first and Ember looked back at the lake,

"Yea, sorry about that Phantom." She said sympathetically before she began to sit up, "Here, I'll get it for you." She offered but Danny shook his head as he propped himself on his elbows,

"Nah it's cool. Besides it'll be nice going a couple of days without being woken up at three in the morning to 'Beware!'." Danny said and Ember chuckled at his impression of the box ghost.

"Thank you." She said before she was even aware of it but as he turned his warm electric green eyes towards her, she knew she meant it, "For helping me with…you know." She finished shyly, though why she was acting like a little fourteen year old around Phantom was, once again, beyond her. He smiled at her,

"Don't worry about it Ember, couldn't have you moping around. I think I do enough of that for the both of us." He said jokingly.

Ember wasn't fooled by his act, she could tell he was still hurting a lot inside but was trying to hide it from her so she wouldn't feel bad.

'Ever the chivalrous knight.' Ember thought as she regarded the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was then that she had an idea, a brilliant idea that was just too good to pass up.

"You know, you're not so bad for a goodie-goodie too-shoes hero." Ember teased as she flashed Danny one of her rare smiles and somehow he _**knew**_ that smile was going to cause him a lot of trouble. He smirked as he countered,

"Thanks, your actually pretty cool when you're not trying to light me aflame with your hair or put me under a love spell."

As he looked up at the sky he finally noticed just how much time had passed and realized he would have to return home before his parents got suspicious. He started to stand up and as if reading his thoughts Ember picked herself up and slung her guitar over her shoulder as she turned to face him. Danny felt his hand reach for his neck before he forced it to his side,

"Well this was fun but I got to get home bef-what're you doing?" Danny ended up asking suddenly as Ember advanced towards him, slowly sliding her guitar off her shoulder. He began backing up as he saw her eyes darken in a way that hinted at the dangerous thoughts being played in her head,

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just coming up with the many ways I could help you out; I mean it's only fair." She said seductively as she continued moving towards Danny,

"Um and how is backing me up against a tree help me exactly?" he asked as his back finally bumped into the large tree.

Ember smirked as she began slowly grazing her hand along his left arm, leaving goose-bumps in its wake before placing her hand on his broadened chest,

"Well haven't you ever heard the old saying baby-pop?"

She pressed herself against him as she grabbed his right hand and began tracing figure 8's on his palm, their noses touched,

"The best way to get over one girl,"

Her other hand stuck in between them slowly began to slide down his chest, Danny's breath hitched and she had to force down the chuckle that threatened to ruin the mood before pushing her face past his, so that her breath was tickling his ear as she finished,

"Is to get under the next one." She pulled her head back to be able to see his priceless expression, though what she saw was nowhere near the look she expected to see.

Danny's mouth was set into a thin line and his eyes bore into hers, piercing green orbs stared into hers as if debating something before he smirked and his eyes darkened and that was all the warning Ember had before he moved.

Danny couldn't believe Ember was...flirting with him. Hell, she was practically telling him to take her there and now. Of course he wouldn't go that far but her face was so close, his breath hitched when he felt her hand on his chest begin to move downwards. He was waring with himself, in his mind he knew he shouldn't do this, she was a ghost, he was a ghost hunter, he still loved kinda loved Sam but his body was pulsing, his blood was racing and his hormones were screaming at him. A voice that could only be his conscience made itself known,

'Let go of Sam. For this moment, let her go like she let you go. Your hurt, your upset and Ember's presenting you with an opportunity so stop wasting time. This is how the healing starts.'

His reaction was immediate…and it was the _**exact**_ opposite of what she expected. She expected the dipstick to turn intangible or to push her away or to mutter some kind of excuse as to why she shouldn't be flirting with him and she would tease him about and they'd have a good laugh about it. She did _**not**_ expect his left hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer, she did _**not**_ expect to feel something nudging at her inner thigh nor for said 'something' to be so…prominent and she absolutely _**did not**_ expect for Danny to bring his face within an inch of hers, whispering a sensual,

"What're we waiting for then?" and crash his lips onto hers.

Danny had half expected her to pull back. Obviously, by how her eyes grew to the size of saucers she wasn't expecting this but he was more than surprised when her eyes closed and she kissed him back. Later, when his hormone ravaged mind gave him some room to think, Danny's first thought was how…alive her lips felt, he half expected them to be cold or numbing on the account that she was a ghost but they were surprisingly warm. He wondered about how that could be briefly but then Ember gripped a fistful of his hazmat suit and moaned in his mouth and he lost all train of thought.

Ember slid her tongue along his lips and his mouth parted to let her in, her tongue aggressively wrestling with his. His right hand slowly removed itself from Ember's and he gripped her hips before sliding his hand up along her back and her body responded instantly, her back arched slightly and a shudder ran through her body. He grinned at her reaction but suddenly let loose a low moan when Ember repositioned herself, her thigh purposely rubbing against his lower member.

They stayed that way for awhile until Danny remembered the time and kissed Ember one last time before pulling back.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ember suddenly chuckled as she looked away, her cheeks flushed, she knew if her heart was still beating it'd be racing,

"Damn Phantom, who knew you grew a pair. I didn't think you had it in you." Ember complimented which garnered a blush from Danny and he rubbed the back of his neck,

"That makes two of us. I guess it comes with the deep voice and the hair." He joked lightly and was rewarded with another laugh from Ember.

They began to detangle themselves from each other as they left the tree line and walked towards the lake; Ember licked her lips and noticed they tasted distinctly like chocolate. Danny couldn't help stare at her and catching him watching her Ember couldn't help but comment,

"Seems like the Goth girl taught you a thing or two after all, or maybe you're just a natural with those lips." She winked at him and his face became a darker shade of red and he turned away from her, she quickly made her way to him and gripped his shoulders with her hands and whispered suggestively in his ear,

"Although I bet she didn't teach you everything."

Danny shook himself out of her grip and turned to her with a serious expression on his face,

"You're enjoying this way too much." He muttered before attempting to fix his hazmat suit, specifically in his lower regions.

"Yea but its so much fun messing with you babypop." She replied sweetly and smiled at him, and he pretended to miss the way his heart gave a beat at that smile.

"I'm sure it is, but I have to get home." He said before flashing a smile,

"Um…thanks for um…that. You were right, it definitely helped." Danny said, muttering the last part but she heard anyway.

"No problem dipstick, you can call on me anytime you need some more 'help'." Ember replied smoothly and smirked as he smiled and rolled his eyes. She really liked that smile,

"Oh and thanks for letting me wail on your soup thermos Phantom."

"It's cool Ember. I know a thing or two about misplaced aggression." Danny replied and began rising into the air before turning back to face her,

"Oh by the way, you can call me Danny. That's what my friends call me." He called out and before she could reply he shot off into the sky and headed for Fentonworks, his mind replaying what just happened over and over again on the flight over.

Ember watched the halfa fly off into the distance before she sunk onto the ground and settled her guitar in her lap. She strummed a random chord,

"Hmm, this day just gets better and better." Ember said aloud to herself before closing her eyes, the fresh taste of chocolate still lingering on her lips,

"This one's for you…Danny."

With that she began to play a song she heard on the radio the other day, she hummed the lyrics and quickly lost herself to the music. As she played her mind formed images of herself and Danny and she didn't notice the subconscious smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

The Ghost Zone was a place unlike any other. The space that made up the GZ's sky and architecture was all green. It's sheer size and magnitude was unfathomable and stretched so far it encompassed past, present and future, leaving the element of time unavailing; for the Ghost Zone was a land of the dead and the dead had no use for the living concept of time.

In all of the Ghost Zone there existed a door that floated over a pit of darkness, surrounding this pit was a circular plateau of ice. A harsh arctic wind whipped around the ice in a spherical way, shielding the door from outsiders, this was known as the Netherlands. If one were strong enough to brave the unforgiving storm, they would find the fabled Netherlands' Door, the entryway into the hellish land known as The Void.

The Void was a prison of sorts, made to hold the darkest, most vile ghosts the GZ has ever known. It also served as a holding place for ghosts who had been deemed too dangerous or uncontrollable by the Observants High Council. It was a place where these souls did nothing but tear them-selves apart, fighting and killing one another, exercising their cruelest fantasies for all of eternity. No one knew what the Void was like, though it was fabled to be the realm of Death himself. The Netherlands' Door radiated such a powerful malevolent aura that the area around it glowed red and if a ghost of weak will or power were to appear before it, they would be frozen to the spot in fear and the icy wind would push their still bodies into the pit of darkness where they would never be heard from again.

Through the miasma held in place by the powerful whirlwind, the shadow of a lone figure could be seen forcing its' way out of the spherical wind shield. As the figure broke free of the Netherlands it quickly flew away from the maniacal prison and found its way to a drifting piece of ghost rock. When the figure landed it situated itself into a kneeling position, whilst sitting erect and its' hands placed on the inside of its thigh. Slowly it looked around the Ghost Zone and simply allowed himself to breath. The figure was clad in ancient samurai armor, there were permanent signs of battle etched into the red and gold armor, his face was covered by an oni mask. The ghost's body was male and humanoid in shape and came to be 5'8" in size. There were two sheathes situated on his belt, one held his wakizashi and the other held his katana, which he had affectionately named Crimson Moon.

Patience, his master had once taught him, was an important key in battle so he breathed and waited. The figure continued to kneel there as the rock carried it slowly but surely into the more populated areas of the GZ, to where more ghosts awaited to do battle with him. He was a samurai, he was a warrior, and he would not cease fighting until he found one who would grant him the final honor of death.

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope Danny and Ember weren't too out of whack, I tried keeping things realistic, well as realistic as I could. Hope you enjoyed it. :D **

**Review please :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo my good people, watup? Got the latest chapter for you, I won't lie I was suffering from some serious lazyness but anyhow I knew I needed to get this chapter up today. I just flew over to Canada a couple days ago, I'm going to college :) -break outs the pointy party hats- wooooohoo, so yea I'll be settling in and whatnot so if I don't post anything up for awhile, that's why. However I do plan to continue this story and I'm halfway done with Chapter 5 and 6. Thanks for being patient with me and reading my story. I really do appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom  
**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

* * *

Danny walked through the front door of his house and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the sounds of work being done in the lab below. These were the few moments Danny was grateful for his parent's obsession with ghosts.

"So who was it this time Danny?" A voice asked from the stairs and Danny didn't need to look up to know who it was,

"No one special Jazz, it was just Ember." Danny replied truthfully.

Jasmine Fenton made her way down the stairs and crossed her slender arms as she leaned against the kitchen wall,

"Ember? That's strange, I don't hear a crazed mass of hypnotized fans." Jazz said as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Danny chuckled as he found a can of coke in the fridge and turned towards his sister.

Jazz was no exception to the changes that Team Phantom, a term they dubbed themselves, had undergone in three years of ghost hunting. She had grown to be 5'10" so she was still able to look down at her little brother. Nowadays Jazz stuck to wearing a simple turquoise spaghetti strap covered by a black cardigan which she kept open. A pair of navy blue capris covered her legs up to just above her ankle and she wore a pair of black loafers. Her auburn hair was held up by a turquoise headband and pulled back into a ponytail. Jazz wasn't one to wear jewelry but her neck was adorned with a beautiful pendant that contained two precious stones crafted and cut into the shape of the ying and yang symbol, they were separated and outlined with steel. The two stones used in the symbol were an emerald and turquoise. She had received it on her nineteenth birthday and when Danny asked her about it, she had promptly told him it was none of his business.

So fulfilling his little brother duties Danny poked and prodded Jazz for information but years later he was still clueless as to who gave her the pendant but he would often see her play with it absentmindedly with a warm smile on her face. It seemed whoever gave her the necklace made her happy and Danny was fine with that, if only he could find out who this mystery guy was!

"Nah she wasn't here to haunt oddly enough," Danny explained mentally choosing which information to tell Jazz. Even though he loved her, if he told her he had made-out with the rock star and no less _**enjoyed it**_, she wouldn't let him live it down.

He shrugged as he continued,

"She was upset so I decided to talk to her. You would've been so proud." He finished in a sarcastic tone as he smiled at her.

Jazz's expression became suspicious as her eyes narrowed at Danny, scrutinizing him from head to toe. Danny tried not to fidget under gaze,

'Don't move, don't even breathe. Don't give her any reason to analyze you.' Danny thought to himself as she slowly walked up to Danny.

"Really? She just…talked to you? That doesn't sound very much like Ember." Jazz responded as she stood over him.

"Yea well, like I said she was upset so she wasn't her usual self…well she wasn't attacking me." Danny whispered as he inclined his head and stared back into her eyes.

They stood that way for a couple more seconds and he saw Jazz's eyes soften and Danny thought that he had won when her eyes flickered down. Jazz smirked and Danny knew instantly that he was busted,

"Danny, Danny, Danny…did you really think I wouldn't notice." He gulped as she slowly circled him,

"Danny, you may be good at fooling and hiding things from everyone else but you can't hide these things from me, I am your sister after all." Jazz said in a mock condescending tone as her smirk spread into a smile as Danny blushed and turned away, proving her theory correct.

She loved being right.

"You don't know what you're talking about, I'm not hiding anything." Danny protested before making his way around her but Jazz merely hummed as she followed him to the foot of the stairs,

"I'm sure but anyway I'm going to go the library to do some research for my paper due next week."

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded his sister. When Jazz had enrolled into a community college nearby it was no surprise that she majored in her passion, psychology. However what _**was**_ surprising was when she recently decided to minor in a course in Biomechanics. Now Jazz was for all intents and purposes, a genius. So it surprised Danny when she complained about how difficult the course was and when Danny had inquired why she did it, Jazz said it was because she genuinely enjoyed it.

Except she had lied and Jazz couldn't lie to save her life.

So Danny hounded her for the real reason for weeks afterward but she either changed the subject or turned the tables on him and inquired into his personal life. So a year and a half later Danny remained clueless but he knew one thing, it had something to do with that pendant hanging from her neck,

"I'm going to find out one day why you're _**really**_ into this whole biomechanics thing." Danny said determinedly before Jazz shook her head and walked towards the door. As Jazz opened the door she called back over her shoulder,

"Not if you remain so clueless. Oh and I didn't know you had taken a liking to purple lipstick Danny, I think it suits you. Really brings the color out of your eyes." She laughed when he felt his lip and a smudge of purple appeared on his finger. He glared at her before blushing like mad and practically sprinting up the stairs.

Jazz continued to laugh as she locked the door and began walking to her destination, the library.

* * *

Tucker Foley was hard at work in his room, the spinal portion of his AGSS and a small light on his workman's bench providing the only light in the room. He was fiddling with what appeared to be a stainless steel belt, the belt had dark blue lines running along the length of the belt. He was attempting to create a way to duplicate the abilities of his AGSS in a smaller and less harmful way for his friends.

See, his AGSS seemed a perfect remodel of the Ecto-Skeleton however although the suit no longer drained his life energy, there was a problem with the way it synced with his body. It seemed to have 'bonded' with Tucker's body and was very painful to remove, in short the AGSS had seemed to develop a symbiotic relationship with him. The gauntlets and grieves came off without a problem, even the breastplate could be removed but when anything tried to remove the titanium strip along his spine, the AGSS would pump his body with electricity. It wreaked havoc on his nervous system until the threat to the suit's connection with him ceased or he dropped dead. It had become a parasite, though it did not drain his body of energy it merely refused to leave him.

The AGSS was definitely by far his greatest creation and it was also his greatest mistake, it brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'a double-edged sword'.

Tucker continued working when he ran into a hitch, well mainly _**the**_ hitch he continuously encountered, the one code that he just could not crack. Well, so far that it is. When it came to his area of expertise Tucker was determined to see his projects completed. He slowly began installing a new component into the device, a component that by his calculations, should be able to allow the belt to read the data the belt received and convert it into a code the belt understood, thus enabling it to better decide what form of aid the wearer of the belt needed. With the new component installed, he began a trial run.

Tucker fed the device data that translated to the wearer having just received a small cut on his hand, he observed as the belt beeped and seemed to be reading the information before the component began to spark and then died. Tucker released a low growl as he swiveled his chair to a white-board he had propped up by his desk and crossed his arms as he began mentally rechecking his earlier calculations.

Tucker was so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed the door had opened or a figure slipped in. He didn't have to wait long to find out who his visitor was when two slender arms, covered in black wrapped themselves around his chest and he felt a soft voice in his ear,

"Hey, you look so stressed. How'd the new model work out?" The feminine voice genuinely asked.

He brought his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing and leaning back into the figure's embrace. He frowned,

"It didn't," Another sigh, "I was so sure it would work, the calibrations couldn't have been better. Damn it all."

The arms of the figure made their way to his shoulders and slowly began massaging them, he sighed as his muscles began to loosen under her touch.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll find a way to get around this, it's your specialty after-all. Now come on, your mom told me you've been cooped up in your room all day." The stranger said and Tucker smiled wryly as he regarded his visitor,

"Yea but I'm always cooped up in my room."He countered and spun his chair around. The female crossed her arms as he continued,

"Besides, I just have a really bad feeling. I can't explain it, it's like…I _**have**_ to finish this. Something's going to happen soon and I need this device up and running, that way it could better protect everybody, better protect _**you**_." He lifted his glasses and began cleaning them as the young woman stood there, reading his every action before sitting on Tucker's lap and putting her hands on his shoulders and shook him,

"Relax Tuck, you're going to complete this and I know I can count on you to keep me safe. So stop being such a worry-wart, besides you're the one who's supposed to be telling me to calm down and have some fun, not the other way around." She smiled as he laughed and put back on his glasses,

"Yea your right, if we keep this up I'll have to be the one hounding you to turn in your work." The two shared a laugh over that.

Like that would ever happen,

"So what did it smell like mom was making?" Tucker asked as he began to spin himself and the girl on top of him in the chair, the latter putting her finger on her chin as she thought,

"Hmm well it didn't smell like meat to me." She answered and laughed as he put the back of his hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically,

"Oh woe is me, I find myself lacking the required nourishment needed for me to sustain my brilliant mind and better work on all things electric and beeping. Oh whatever shall I do?" She rolled her eyes as she saw him look at her with a wry expression but decided to play along,

"Worry not kind sir, for I am sure we can find something with which you may indulge yourself." The figure said in a faked English accent and Tucker burst out laughing,

"That." He paused so he could pretend to wipe his eyes, "Was the worst English accent I think I've ever heard in my life." Tucker commented and chuckled as the young woman withdrew her arms and crossed them in front of her chest and pouted,

"I thought it was an excellent English impersonation actually!" The female said as she turned her face away from Tucker and continued to pout. Tucker of course was only finding the whole exchange more entertaining and more…arousing by the minute. He couldn't help but reiterate the thought that was on his mind,

"Your cute when you pout, you know that right?" He asked and could only smirk when she turned away from him to try hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks,

"So you say." The visitor said in an apparent attempt to be nonchalant but he could hear the small smile on her face. So he hugged the woman closer to his chest and slowly planted kisses from her neck to her ear, complimenting her with each kiss,

"Yep and your eyes are breathtaking, I forget everything I'm doing when I look into those eyes. Your hair is so soft, I love running my fingers through it and you're a genius, you make me, the brilliant Tucker Foley, feel as clueless as Danny sometimes." She chuckled at that last one before his breathe tickled her ear and she sighed contently,

"Though most of all, I think what I love about you the most is the way you…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "cook."

The woman burst out into a fit of laughter as she slapped Tucker across the shoulder but her laughter turned into a yelp as she leaned too far back and they both tumbled over. Tucker ended up kneeling on top of her and their laughter slowly faded as they regarded one another,

"Cooking? Really Tucker, that's what you love the most about me?" She couldn't help but ask as he slowly shook his head and took one of his hands and wiped a stray tear from her cheek,

"Nah I only said that to make you laugh. You have a beautiful laugh love." He smiled sincerely at her as she cupped his cheek with her hand,

"Yea well, I wouldn't be surprised if you had meant that." She commented as she grinned up at him,

"Well of course I love your cooking, besides I wouldn't be me if I weren't honest about that." Tucker complimented and the two shared a laugh as Tucker absentmindedly stroke her cheek with his thumb,

"This is true. So I guess we're going to the Nasty Burger then?" The female asked. Tucker's face melted into a thoughtful expression before he smiled at her and said,

"Not right now, I think I'd rather enjoy the one thing I love more than meat."

The female's face mirrored his as she asked,

"Oh and what's that?"

Tucker responded by leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her as he took one of his hands and began running his fingers through her smooth and silky hair.

This was how things usually played out at the Foley household when his secret lover paid him a visit. Tucker had started talking to her when he signed up for one of his advanced classes, he knew who she was and had seen her around but had never really gotten to know her. However, once Tucker began delving into the person behind those observant blue eyes he couldn't get enough and oddly enough, neither could she.

They were fascinated by each other, the inferiority complex hidden under a lazy smile and a childish demeanor; the little girl who was forgotten due to the early responsibilities she had taken upon herself. As they began to find the truth about each other, they found themselves becoming closer, growing that indescribable feeling that could only be love. Of course, they were never this endearing in public, their friends wouldn't understand, not yet anyway.

Tucker's hand slowly made its way to his lover's side before he began wreaking havoc with his fingers,

Oh the merciless tickle attack.

She was smart and beautiful, perhaps a bit overbearing at times but with all the best intentions at heart. She was able to bring out the best in him and as a giggle escaped her lips, Tucker liked to think he brought out the best in her too.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air as he slowly stretched. He sleepily smiled as he went about his morning routine, he had been feeling better since his 'talk' with Ember. It seemed she was right after all, the aching in his chest that he associated with Sam was just a little bit easier to ignore now. He pondered if it would ever go away completely but crushed that train of thought before it could depress him.

Besides it was Friday, he could have jumped for joy. The blessed day that heralded the weekend, the series of days in which he could catch up on sleep. Danny could slowly drift away and do utterly nothing for hours at time and love every second of it.

Oh how he loved the weekend.

So lost in his joy that he didn't notice no one was up yet as Danny made his way downstairs to grab a slice of toast before swinging his backpack over his shoulder and running out the door. It wasn't until he was at the end of the corner did he realize what time it was.

"What the hell am I doing up at 7 in the morning?" Danny asked himself aloud.

He could've been catching up on some much needed sleep. Danny sighed before shrugging and decided to walk to school today for once. He knew Tucker and Sam wouldn't be up and ready until at least 7:45 so he wasn't going to rob them of their sleep. Even if a ghost came out, he'd still have plenty of time. The sky was partly cloudy so there wasn't an overabundance of sunshine, a perfect time for a walk. Danny got to school at a record breaking 7:20.

"That's got to be a new record." Danny stated and shook his head as he pushed open the doors to Casper High. It was so strange he realized, being in the school so early. Hearing the halls so empty, so lifeless and so clean he noted. Danny basked in the silence as he made his way to his locker and manually entered his combination. The locker clicked audibly as it was opened and Danny bent down to retrieve his books from his bag.

It felt good, being able to walk to school, open his locker and swap books the normal way. It was a set of simple actions and yet it spoke volumes to him. Danny hardly ever walked to school because he normally ended up flying to make it to his class on time and he would usually skip putting in his locker combo and phasing his hand through the locker to get his books. He had had his ghost powers for so long, he bypassed the most simple of human actions because it felt more natural to be ghost. It shamed Danny to admit it but sometimes...he forgot that he was still human.

And that terrified him more than anything.

As Danny stood back up and looked in his locker, he noticed something that wasn't in there yesterday and pulled it out, it was a battered Fenton Thermos. Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he noticed a piece of folded paper taped to the back of the thermos. Danny tore off the piece of paper and unfolded it, it was a message addressed to him and it looked like it was written with,

"A neon blue marker?" Danny whispered questionably as he read.

_Hey there dipstick._

_Think you forgot this on the bottom of the lake. I was going to give it to you personally but you were sleeping and I decided you didn't need it __**that**__ badly so I'm leaving it here. I let the ghosts back into the GZ by the way. Oh man Danny, you would've loved the look on Skulker's face, can you say priceless? Anyway I heard him mumble about returning to his employer to plan some vengeance against you so I'd watch my back if I were you. Check you on the flip-side babypop._

_Sincerely,_

_Your super awesome mind-blowing all around bad-ass rock star,_

_Ember._

_P.S. Danny? Really? That name is just so plain for someone like you, think I'll stick to Dipstick…but if you want to, you can call me Em. That's what __**my**__ friends call me. _

Danny couldn't fight the smile that made its way to his face as he reread the note and didn't bother to hold back the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Em huh? Well isn't that original...but then again I can't really talk." Danny said to himself before shaking his head.

Of course it would be Ember that returned the Fenton Thermos and he was embarrassed that he had forgotten it seeing as that day kept replaying in his head every now and again. He shook his head as he pocketed the note and put the thermos into his backpack. Danny said the name again, let the nickname roll off his tongue.

He could dig it.

He frowned as he remembered the part about Skulker returning to his employer. That could only mean Skulker was going to meet up with Plasmius and when those two got together, it never bode well for the young hybrid.

Together the two of them would come up with some kind of plan that involved Danny's agonizing death, followed by Vlad making passes at his mom while simultaneously trying to kill his dad. Danny sighed,

"So much for the weekend."

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder if you guys can guess who the mystery girl is hehehe :) you guys probably do but I'm trying to make it as subtle as possible. Anywho, about to head on the road. Looking forward to the next chapter, it's gonna have our oh so lovable fruit loop in it and of course our favorite Time Master :D**

**Reviews are awesome, would you like to give me some :)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeey. Damn it's been awhile, yes I know I've been slunking and I'm sorry but I'm finally getting the rhythm of college life and such**. **Besides that this chapter was just so difficult to write for some reason, I dunno...Any who with the aid of my sister(who I has to give props to for finally getting me to do this damn chapter) I'm able to present to you Chapter 5. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Manifest Destiny**

Chapter 5:In Due Time

* * *

"What's the matter V-Man? Getting slow in your old age?" Danny taunted as he avoided a pink ecto-ray and countered with one of his, which the older halfa blocked effortlessly.

Vlad Plasmius didn't respond as he flew towards Danny aiming a fist at his jaw, Danny was able to block the glowing pink fist before he kneed Vlad in the gut and did a quick spin, using his momentum to throw Plasmius into a nearby building. Plasmius became intangible before he could hit the building and smoothly rose out from the roof with his hands behind his back,

"You know how much I detest that insufferable name, _**Daniel.**_" Vlad retorted, emphasizing Danny's original name,

"Ugh and I really do hate when you call me that_**.**_" Danny countered as the two glared at each other, "So tell me cheese-head what's your plan this time and where's Skulker? I'm sure this is part of the vengeance you two were planning." Danny asked and then before he could stop himself continued angrily, "And why the hell couldn't it wait until later in morning! It's too early for this damn it!"

Danny had been dozing away, his mind in a galaxy far away. Resting his body from an exhausting Friday, 4 ghost fights in one day and failing a test he had _**actually **_studied for but missed because of fight number 2. Let's also not forget the fact that he had to pretend to miss the newest addition to their class, Aiden flirt with Sam by her locker and had to ignore the way Sam laughed at whatever Aiden said then blush as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she slugged him in the shoulder and threatened him jokingly and Danny couldn't take it. Wasn't there some kind of dude code that prevented this, didn't the new guy have to wait like half the time they were going out and Danny realized all the rambling in his head was irrelevant to fact that he was up and awake right now.

At 6:15 on a Saturday morning, _**his**_ blessed otherwise peaceful Saturday morning.

Oh there would be hell to pay for this injustice.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided I'd check up on my little badger, my apologies for interrupting you're beauty sleep. God knows you need it." Vlad taunted before he continued,

"As for Skulker he had come to me with a plan which would have made your life so much more miserable but I convinced him I'd take care of you. I think you should be thanking me dear boy."

'Don't let him provoke you. Don't let him provoke you; he's just a fruit-loop.' Danny repeated in his head. Vlad always seemed to have this effect on him, to bring out the worst in him.(A/N Story time, so if you know Vlad well enough you can skip these next two paragraphs.)

Vlad Masters was in college when he met Danny's parents. Jack was ever the giant fudge obsessed ball of optimism and Maddie was a genius, a beautiful genius who kept Vlad on his toes and had his heart skipping beats with the simplest of glances. The three soon became fast friends and eventually came to love the paranormal world. Even back then, Jack was convinced of the Ghost Zone's existence. So one day Jack, Maddie and Vlad had constructed a ghost portal prototype but after a series of unfortunate events, the portal malfunctioned and blasted a nearby Vlad with a large dose of Ectoplasm. The next couple of years were spent in agony with a bedridden Vlad slowly recovering from a lethal case of Ecto-acne. Vlad could only watch helplessly as everything he cared for was taken from him. His years of youth, his health, he was even forced to witness Jack run off with Maddie, the love of his life.

Broken and alone, Vlads' soul was filled with rage and his heart was consumed by hate.

Of course, it was only after he was let out of the hospital years later that he found out that he had been changed, transfigured. He had become part ghost and with this knowledge Vlad knew dozens of opportunities lied ahead of him, the world was his for the taking. He realized this new Vlad needed a new name and thus Vlad Plasmius was born. Over the years, Plasmius used his ghost powers to gain power over his human adversaries, whether it was political, social or financial. He was cold and ruthless in his dealings; the hate in his heart prevented him from feeling anything akin to guilt as he continued to manipulate the people around him to his will.

Twenty years later, after he had amassed his success he found himself in need of company and decided it was time to move forward and lay claim to what should've been his years ago, Maddie.

So imagine Vlad's surprise when he found young Daniel, the second ghost hybrid Jack's foolishness created. Vlad couldn't help the longing in his soul then, to finally have a companion who understood him, who knew what it was like balancing on that fine line between life and death, it was almost too much for Vlad. It was then; Vlad vowed that he would have Daniel as his son. For some reason he knew he would be unable to kill the boy, he was the only other one like him and Vlad would be damned if he lost his patience and wasted the boy. However Daniel had grown from a mere annoyance to one of the larger thorns in his side and Vlad really wished he would stop before Daniel caused him to break the young halfa's neck. Although Vlad admitted, annoying Daniel definitely helped even the playing field.

Vlad smirked as he noticed Daniel's fists clenching,

"Besides, I think it's about time I paid you a visit. I've noticed you've been getting sloppy Daniel and I expect nothing less than perfection from my future son." Vlad's eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched Danny's expression darken and provoked him further,

"I think I know why though Daniel so no need to fret, you've become increasingly over-confident as of late and yo-." Vlad was cut off as Danny exploded,

"Oh shut up Plasmius! It's too early for your bullshit!"

Danny flew towards him and before Plasmius could blink a green ecto-coated fist connected with his face. The blow knocked him off the roof and relentlessly Danny pursued the plummeting Plasmius and tackled him in the air and sent them hurtling towards the ground. At the last second Danny let go and turned intangible, phasing through the ground as Plasmius collided with it. Danny flew up and out of the ground and before Plasmius could move began pelting him with ecto-rays,

"I'm not going to become your son, not in this or any other universe you crazy fruit-loop!" Danny yelled as he paused to catch his breath. As the smoke cleared Danny saw that the crater he had created with his ecto-rays was empty, quickly he turned around to see Plasmius shaking his head,

"Tsk tsk Daniel. See that right there is what I'm talking about; you have no control over your emotions either. You're so easily provoked dear boy, it's quite pathetic actually. If you had better control you probably would've been able to sense that was just a duplicate I had made."

Danny's eyes narrowed at Plasmius and his fists glowed green as Vlad continued,

"You also would've been able to avoid the ecto-ray from the other duplicate behind you."

Danny's eyes widened and as he turned a pink ecto-ray caught him in the face and sent Danny flying onto a nearby rooftop. Danny flipped and landed on his feet but as he looked up Plasmius was in front of him and before he could flinch Danny was blown off the roof with a point blank ecto-blast. Danny tried to counter but Vlad and his clones swarmed him, hammering him with blow after painful blow. Finally Danny was thrown into an alleyway and the duplicates merged back with their master and Plasmius stood whole in front of a weakened Danny. Plasmius sighed before morphing back into Vlad Masters,

"You need to gain more control little badger, over your ghost powers and yourself. Come with me, let me teach you Daniel. I don't need you to renounce that idiot you call a father just promise to stay by my side."

As Danny looked into the older halfa's pleading stare, he couldn't help but consider the option. It would be nice, he admitted, to be able to have complete control over his powers, but if he knew Vlad as well as he knew he did…there was always another side to the story.

"And what will you do once I join you? Mold me into your perfect son? You don't need to hear me renounce my father Vlad because you know if I promised to stay at your side you would brainwash me into doing it at another point in time."

Danny answered and before Vlad could counter he remembered a fiery future, two ghost halves becoming whole, the ultimate evil being born. Vlad noticed Danny's gaze harden and his eyes glow intently, his voice was hollow and barely a whisper,

"Besides, being with you…will mold me into something else entirely."

Vlad's gaze become one of his confusion as he pondered what the younger halfa had just said but as if he just realized what he had said Danny's eyes widened and he moved away from Vlad,

"Point is Vlad, I'm not joining you. Not in this life or the next so do your worst."

Danny tensed as Vlad's eyes narrowed and glowed a brilliant crimson but before the two could make a move Vlad's pocket vibrated and with a roll of his eyes the Mayor of Amity Park picked up his cell phone,

"Yes what is it? This had better be important." Vlad asked impatiently and as he listened Vlad frowned and sighed before answering,

"Alright, set up the appointment for 7:30 this morning but tell him he had better be there _**on time**_ for getting me out of my bed this early on a Saturday."

Without waiting to hear the reply Vlad snapped his phone closed and regarded Danny who was staring at the older halfa sympathetically,

"Duty calls." Danny said for him and they shared a rare chuckle as they regarded one another,

"You know I'm surprised you're taking your role of Mayor so…seriously. I thought you had done this to make my life a wreck." Danny admitted truthfully as he watched Vlad morph back into Plasmius,

"Well, unlike some people I know I don't do things half-assed. Even when it comes to tedious things such as running this sad excuse of a town," Vlad paused as in thought before putting his finger on his chin, "However it does has its' advantages." Vlad explained and Danny couldn't help but be impressed, ignoring Vlad's jab he asked,

"Doesn't that get tiring?"

Plasmius regarded the young halfa then before shrugging,

"I suppose but it works out in the long run, besides…it's not that bad. My offer still stands Daniel; if you ever need assistance seek me out."

With a swish of his cape and a puff of smoke Vlad Plasmius disappeared. Danny stood there before he slowly let himself morph back into Danny Fenton; he thought about what Vlad had said and _**how**_ he had said it. It was strange; to see Vlad Masters showing any other emotion besides anger or hate…maybe he could change after all. Then a more logical part of Danny's brain kicked in,

'Or he could be playing you as always.' The voice in his head said and Danny shrugged,

'It's possible.'

Danny continued to sit in the alleyway for a moment before he morphed back into Phantom and flew into his house. With a sigh he changed back into Fenton and went into the bathroom. He found his first aid kit and slowly began bandaging his more prominent wounds. As Danny did this he couldn't help but go over his recent fight with Plasmius but mainly what Vlad had said. Danny sighed as he realized Vlad was right, again. He needed to learn control and he needed to learn it soon. His enemies were growing stronger by the day and Danny knew he could do better, hell even Vlad knew he could do better. If he ignored the jabs and taunts, Danny realized that all Vlad did was give him advice. Danny knew Vlad would make an excellent teacher but there were too many strings attached to that offer.

No, Danny needed a special kind of teacher. One who knew everything there is to know about ghost powers, someone who was patient enough to deal with his short temper and had enough power to rein Danny in if he lost control of himself. It was then that the idea struck him; he knew exactly who he would ask for training. Danny needed-

"TIME OUT." A deep voice shouted out of nowhere.

A clocks' hand materialized into existence, the hand turned and time stood silent. When the clocks' hand reached the midnight hour there floated the Master of Time.

Clockwork produced a medallion from his purple clock and in a flash placed the time medallion across Danny's neck,

"Clockwork." Danny whispered. It took him a second to notice the eerie stillness in the air. He turned around and his eyebrows rose in surprise,

"Wow that was quick. How did you-Oh yea, Father of time, all knowing and stuff."

Clockwork nodded to Danny,

"Daniel, how are you? Do you need some assistance?" The master of time asked. He didn't expect for the young halfa to let him help, Clockwork already knew the outcome of this conversation.

"Oh you're actually willing to assist me, something terrible must be about to happen." Danny responded sarcastically before noticing Clockwork's eyebrow raise and he sighed,

"Sorry it's been a hectic day and it's already what…7 in the morning?" Danny shook his head,

"I'm just tired. So what's wrong Clockwork?" Danny asked genuinely concerned.

"I was merely trying to be polite and must you always assume that I've come here because there's something wrong with the universe?" Clockwork asked before smirking, "I could've come here to help you with your math homework for all you know."

Danny looked Clockwork up and down before he laughed out loud and winced when red started to stain his bandages,

"Oh man that's good-Ow! Dammit my wound reopened…but man, I think you just made a joke Clockwork. Who would've thought it was possible?" Danny asked rhetorically as he set out to finish up bandaging himself.

Clockwork chuckled before replying, "I don't know why you're so convinced I'm not capable of humor Daniel," At this Danny looked up at the time ghost and quirked an eyebrow before he shook his head and continued what he was doing, "Allow me."

With that Danny watched as the bandages fell away and his eyes widened when he noticed his wounds healing and closing on their own. He whistled,

"That's interesting. I didn't know you had healing powers Clockwork." Danny remarked as he did some light stretches to make sure his wounds were properly mended,

"Time heals all wounds.'" Clockwork explained with a smirk.

Once again Danny paused what he was doing to look at Clockwork,

"Two jokes in one day. You must be feeling really good today." Danny commented as he sat down on his bed, he grasped the medallion around his neck and began inspecting it,

"So seriously, what's up?"

Clockwork's face grew serious and in a rare act of humanity sat on the bed beside Daniel and adjusted the time on his staff,

"It would appear the world is once again in danger Daniel."

Danny scoffed as he let go of the medallion and looked at Clockwork with an intense gaze,

"Isn't it always, so what's wrong this time? Did...Did _**he **_escape?" Danny asked tentatively and Clockwork looked into those piercing blue orbs before he answered. It seemed Danny's fear of his future self had yet to leave him. Clockwork looked away and shook his head,

"No Daniel, not this time however the news is just as grave." Clockwork answered and stood back up. Danny breathed a sigh of relief but his intense expression never lifted as he regarded the Master of Time. Clockwork paused for a moment before delivering the news,

"Someone is going to revive Pariah Dark."

…..

…..

…

"Shit."

* * *

**Awww no Danny, your poor interrupted Saturday, don't worry me and the readers will sleep in extra late in your honor :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


End file.
